


Over the Knee

by Shahnaz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Day 4, Frot, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahnaz/pseuds/Shahnaz
Summary: While unwinding for the night, Sinbad receives an unexpected and very vexing visitor in the form of a certain temperamental magi, what was meant to be an impulsive attempt to reign in Judal's brattiness ended up so much more.





	Over the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt #4! It's been a while since I wrote this pairing, and the emphasis is on the prompts this time, with finishing act to be done later.

Sinbad fans his hair out, brushing against the slight kink in his otherwise iron-flat hair caused by it being constantly tied up day after day, as he peers at himself in the folding mirrors, appreciating the view he sees – he knows he can be vain, but with how good he looks, he can’t quite help it. In the pale moonlight, his jewelry glittered, sharply contrasting with his bare, tanned chest, and the white linen robes he had left opened, seeing little reason to express any kind of modesty in the guest chambers. 

He frowns slightly as he felt almost a pressure, then a sensation of being leered at, his golden eyes glancing to the window, spotting a familiar, black-clad figure, lounging on the windowsill as if he belonged there. With a sigh, he turns around, giving only the most minimal effort to cover himself – he should’ve known, nine times out of ten whenever he leaves Sindria, the Magi would be stopping by wherever he stayed. Now the question was – was this the Judal that wants to talk, or the one that wants to fight, or the one that’ll try to lure him into fully falling. 

Judal’s ruby eyes rakes over the King’s body without a hint of embarrassment before giving a wide, approving grin before pushing off, lightly stepping into the room, the small wand held behind his back almost coyishly as he closes the gap between the two, briefly glancing over to the mirror before smirking. “You’re checking yourself out?” He teases, before a porcelain-pale hand reaches to grab one of Sinbad’s necklaces, to try to pull his head down so he would be at the Magi’s eye-level. “You’re a real egotist, Stupid King…” 

So he’s in one of those moods, Sinbad thought warily as he resists the pull, slipping out of Judal’s grip with little effort. “Says the one who paints his eyes,” He retorts, strolling easily to the oversized bed, for now having no issue with exposing his back to the mercurial young man before he settles on the edge of the bed, which was taken as an invitation by the Magi to sit on his lap, the glittering red tip of the wand brushing against his jawline. “Who said you can do that?” Sinbad’s voice rumbled low, eyes narrowing at the younger man, but he doesn’t make the move to push Judal off quite yet.

“You’re not my King – least not yet… so you can’t teeell me what to doooo...” The raven-haired youth drew out the words in that obnoxiously childish manner of his, smirking as if he completely held the upperhand, before he turns his head towards the mirrors. “You have to admit, we do look great together – even our powers are quite compatible.” A pale arm slung itself over the man’s broad shoulder, as Judal leans right against his breast, deliberately posing himself for the king’s benefit, the wand still press close against the man’s chin, the unspoken threat for him to not act hastily.  
He knew it was deliberate, the way Judal lean in such a way that his breath would ghost against bare skin, the warmth of his body against his own, the half-lidded look through those blackened lashes and the partly opened smirk, and how his voice had lower as if they’re conspiring about something forbidden. And damn it if he wasn’t tempting, a ruby-eyed devil with poisoned promises, but that moment never stays long – the Magi never was patient enough, it would be cute how quickly Judal would sulk if he didn’t get what he wants if it weren’t for the sheer amount of power he would fling around so carelessly in his bratty tantrums. 

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Sinbad answers coolly, trying but failing to ignore the way Judal was grinding against his groin, but he could feel his body was instinctively responding to the stimulation, his cock hardening against the silk of the Magi’s clothes. “And I know you; you’ll try to have me wrapped around your little finger…”

“You say that as if I don’t already do, stupid.” Judal smirks as he deliberately rock his hips, feeling the man’s groin pressing against him, watching how Sinbad struggles to keep an even expression with barely contained glee. “I mean, if you give in... I could do this all the time... but I'm sure you're not up to do, what with being old-”

The Magi was interrupted by his own startled squawk as Sinbad grips his wrist and he suddenly found himself flip over with surprising speed and force, suddenly bent over the man’s knee, his wand clattering and rolling under the bed. “What the fuck?! I was just teasing!” He wiggles, squirming as the hem of his pants were pulled down, ass laid bare. “What are you doing?!” 

Sinbad’s nostrils flares, of course the overgrown brat wouldn’t know what this is. Honestly, he did it without really thinking, and Judal is likely going to retaliate once the shock wore out… he might as well get attacked for something he actually did. He raised his broad, callused hand, before letting it fall with an audible smack, followed by an indignant squeal from the raven-haired youth, who kick in futility, writhing in his lap. 

“Stupid King! Shitbad! You better stop this at once or I’m going to fucking kill you!” Judal snarls, his breath hitching as Sinbad smacks the other cheek, eyes widening in shock as his butt stings from the strikes, a slow tingle crawling up his spine. The man ignores his protests and threats, letting his hand fly over and over, the stinging continues on, as the Magi’s rear went rest from the impact, the tingling getting more and more intense, and he slowly realizes that he was starting to get lightheaded, and the pit of his stomach was starting to twist into knots.

Sinbad pauses slowly, disbelief crossing his face as he felt something quite unexpected against his knee. “Are… you getting off on this?” He questions, his voice dropping as Judal lets out a stifled moan, trembling against his thighs. He looks up, and a slow, wicked smile spreads before he whispers sharply, catching the Magi’s ear. “Look at you…” 

Judal slowly opens an eye, fingers unfurling from a segment of his own braid, exhaling as he turns his head towards the mirror, wondering what was so special about it – before his heart catches in his throat at the sight. His hair was the only thing that wasn’t disheveled or askew, his cheeks – and his ass was flushed red, lips part in an open-mouth pant, visibly shivering against the tiger-eyed man that had him over his knee. A sharp gasp escapes as the tanned hand brushed against his throbbing cheek, the cool metal of Focalor’s vessel work as a momentary balm to the tingling pain, while the warmth of Sinbad’s hand seem to be just a little candle compare to the inferno of his skin, but yet there was just something so good about the feeling – and he could see that _look_ on the King’s face, self-satisfied, pleased, the way he was admiring his own handiwork should have been infuriating, but there was under all that was concern, something almost close to affection.

“The hell was that…?” Judal breathes out, his back arching into the touch.

Sinbad breathes out slowly; well answering the question truthfully would be incredibly awkward given how aroused the both of them were. “It’s called spanking, and it was because you were being a pain in the ass!” 

From the confused and annoyed glare he received from Judal, it clearly didn’t satisfy the Magi, as he gripped him by the back of his choli, pulling up to his knees, taking advantage of his momentary breathless confusion to position him, their groins pressing together. And impulsively, the King presses their lips together in a demanding kiss, groaning into the young man’s soft mouth, when Judal suddenly bit at them. Without thinking, Sinbad immediately swatted him again, causing the ruby-eyed man to yelp, the sound dragging into another moan, pale fingers gripping at his robe. 

“You did that on purpose so I can swat you again…” Sinbad whispers heatedly, half-teasing, half-accusing, as his hips grinding against Judal’s, as if to force the answer out of him. 

“N-No! You stupid… maybe… yes… okay yes!” Judal hisses, before burying his face into the man’s neck as he confesses before thinking. “It hurts – but in a good way, doesn't make sense... but that's how it is?” He questions in a low hiss, before thrusting against Sinbad, snickering as he got a sudden moan in return, glancing back just in time to see the King’s back rolled back, those annoying sharp gold eyes snapping shut and that stupid mouth of his forming a soft ‘o’ shape.

Once Sinbad recovers from the sudden jolt, he pulls the two of them down, twisting around to have Judal pinned underneath him, smirking as he plans on not letting up at all on the Magi if he's going to keep acting like this.  



End file.
